1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reading apparatus, a reading resolution confirming method, and an image reader, and particularly to the art of changing a reading resolution of the image reader that may be employed by the image reading apparatus and may be used in the reading resolution confirming method.
2. Discussion of Related Art
There has conventionally been known an image reading apparatus, employed by, e.g., a facsimile machine or a copying machine, that includes a contact image sensor or reader (CIS) that reads an image according to a start signal and a clock pulse signal.
In addition, there has been proposed such an image reading apparatus that can change a reading resolution of an image reader thereof that is to be used to read an image. For example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2000-101803 discloses an image reading apparatus that can change, according to a reading resolution to be indicated to an image reader, a pulse width of a start signal, and thereby change a number of pulses of a clock pulse signal that occur while the start signal takes an ON state (i.e., a high voltage), so that the reading resolution is indicated to the image reader without using an exclusive signal line.